Crossing Two Moons
by DaceyHunter1DC
Summary: "What if it wasn't Fionna, What if the one Marshall Lee was looking for was the wrong thing. What if someone else made him vulnerable, more vulnerable than Fionna ever made him feel. What if Fionna broke down 2 of his walls, but SHE broke down everything. It's always been him doing the teasing, what if someone else could make Marshall Lee embarrassed? " Marshall Lee x OC
1. Chapter 1

Well just because i started writing a Marshall Lee fanfic, doesnt mean im gonna stop with the Killua one :)  
Im writing this out of fun because im inlove with this vampire.  
Trust me he is no Edward Cullen. He is a sex, red-eyed, cocky, delicious *cough*  
On with the story.  
WARNING WARNING: This is a bit OOC, and a bit serious from the normal Adventure Time. SO BEWARE OF THE BADWORDS. AND THE SERIOUSNESS.

* * *

***-Marshall's Pov:**

"Dear glob, PG isnt as exciting as i thought he was."  
_Then just brake up with him._  
"I mean, he's always talking about science!"  
_Just brake up with him._  
"He's never paying attention to me."  
_So you come running after me._

"Marshall help me out here." Fionna whined, laying on my bed.

_This happens most of the time she comes for jam time. She just whines about how Gumwad isnt paying attention to her. Fionna don't you realise i'm better than him, i can make you happier, why the hell won't you just notice me and brake up with that bastard. Why am i always your second choice._  
_Even if i promised myself that it's alright, and that i just needed to stay by her side._

_It isnt enough anymore._

"Just brake up with that Gumwad. He isnt worth your time." i said to her. "NO WAY! You know that it took me a longggg time to be his girlfriend, im not just gonna give up!" Fionna said determined. _That's what i love about her after all._ "IM READY TO CONFRONT PG! Thanks for your help Marshie!" she smiled as she left my house.

I gave her a small wave, and flopped on my bed, just looking up at the ceiling. She's been chasing after him for what...2 years. Glob, this is depressing, i atleast have to go outside and get some fresh air.

~*~

I was floating around the Land of Aaa, with my umbrella in one hand and the other in my pocket. Who knew love was so depressing, its almost sunset. I flew closer, to try and take a peek of the view, i went to an open field as far as the eye can see. Flowers covered the field, and the sunset at the end. I never this existed. Since Fionna liked to fight monsters and goes on horror adventures, you never get to see this.

**Click. Snap.**

Sounded like someone took a picture. I looked a little more ahead of me, and i saw a girl taking pictures of the field and the sun. She looked rather strange. Then again everything in the Land of AAA is strange. Her hair was in a big ponytail, it was blonde with blue and pink streaks. A baige sweater, some shorts and boots. You never see girls like that around here. Pretty rare if you ask me. Ancient even.

_What if i scare her? _

I got ready to go up behind her, and in 3...2...1! I jumped infront of her and hissed, making the scary face, Fionna often got scared off. She just took a picture of me, and it blinded me. I hissed at her again.

_Brat, who does she think she is!_

"What the glob?! That thing almost made me blind!" I said, angry at her. "It was your choice, you wanted to scare me. Accept the consequences that come with it." she said bluntly taking another picture of the sunset, that was now barely visible.

When i think about it, she doesn't seem like she's from here. "Hey who are you anyways?" i asked her. "I have no reason to tell personal things to strangers." she said getting up, and dusting herself off. "Fine then." i said while floating in front of her, i held her chin and got as close to her as possible "Im Marshall, nice to meet you." "What's up." she replied.

_What's wrong with her?_

"Seriously, youre resisting my charms?" i asked dumbfounded. "So far, your charms are unseen by my eyes." she said.  
_Damn, and i thought Fionna was hard to get._

'So far, your charms are unseen by my eyes.' i repeated that phrase in my mind, and i looked at her eyes. It was blue and yellow, with a pinch of pink, matching her hair.

"Hey is that your natural hair color or what?" i asked, confused about why she looked so colorful. "None of youre business." she said walking away and into the forest.

"You'll die if you go in there." i shouted. "Too late for that now." she mumbled.

_What?_

* * *

You guys like it? Is it confusing? Sorry to the Fiolee fans out there, (Im a Fiolee fan) i can smell the Irony.

Please review, favorite and follow. Im open to whatevers wrong with it.


	2. Chapter 2 Explanaitions of a Mage

Sorry the first one was short :P  
Hope you enjoy.  
If you guys dont like it, i'll just stop with it. No point in writing soemthing nobody likes right xD

* * *

***-Marshall's Pov: **

Man...that girl from yesterday was weird. '_Too late for that now_' What did she mean when she said that?  
"HELLOOOOO EARTH TO MARSHIE?!" Fionna said infront of me, making me blush. "What were you thinking about? Was it a girl?" she joked. "Not really." i said, brushing the subject off. "Hey let's go on an adventure! Im dying of boredom." Fionna suggested. I grinned "Alright!"

We went out of my house and went to _'The Forest of Ogres'._

"Wow it's been a while seen i beat the blub out of some Ogres, theyre pretty strong so its good to have you here Marshie." Fionna said as she stretched. "Yeah." i said but i was happy to hear her say that.  
"Now...ADVENTUREEEEEEE!" she shouted whilst running in the forest, sword in her hands.

~*~  
"WHERE ARE THOSE GLOBBING OGRES!" Fionna sighed.  
Weve been walking around here for hours, and we didnt even see one globbing ogre. What kind of Ogre Forest is this. I remember passing by this forest last night, and it was packed with them.

_Wait, Last night? Didn't she go in this forest? HOLY COW! The ogres must be having a feast of that girl!_  
_Wait...why should i care, i tried warning her..._  
_'__**Too late for that now**__' AGHHHHH why does that keep repeating in my head. GET OUT. GET OUT._

"Hey Marshie! Look!" Fionna said hiding behind a bush, signaling for me to come. I flew over to her, and hid behind the bush.  
Oh my glob...it's her! AND SHE'S FIGHTING ALL THE DAMN OGRES!  
She hit an ogre witha staff she was holding, and again was the same color as her hair. The staff turned into a camera and she took a picture of the ogre, and he vanished into thin air.

The camera turned into a staff again and she kept doing it. "100 pictures!" she smirked, as he kicked an ogre in the face.  
100 ogres...SHES BEEN FIGHTING SINCE LAST NIGHT!

"Wow, amazing...and she's so beautiful...is she a magician?" Fionna said in awe. A magician? no...that magic was to forcefull, a magician is more soft like shape shifting people, this girl is more like a...now way...a MAGE. She's a mage!

"She's a m-mage, Fionna?!" i said, completly surprised. "WHAT! That's not possible, why is she here then? Shes supposed to be in the sky! T-the one with those highclass people right!" Fionna stuttered.

_Theres a dimension called '__**Skysphere**__' where all the highclass people go to train, and live there. Level 1 is a __**Wizard**__, Level 2:__**Magician**__, Level 3:__**Sorcerer**__, Level 4:__**Warlock, **__Level 5:__**Magus**__, Level 6:__**Sorcere**__r and the last one, the most powerful of all...the final stage...__**A Mage**__._

_It gives me the shivers just thinking about it._

"Marshie! I think she needs help those ogres just keep coming!" Fionna said ready to help her. "Alright lets go!" i said as we ran to help her but some force field made us bounce back. "What the glob! She put a forcefield!" Fionna assumed.  
But why would she, unless she planned on fighting all by herself.

"Time for the last dance, ogres." The girls smirked. "1..." she said. "WHAT THE GLOB! The ogres are coming!" Fionna shouted. "2..." the girl said. _Theyre coming closer_. "3...smile."

**Click. SNAP.**

A big explosion came, breaking the forcefield that was preventing us from going in, followed by a big smoke. "Hey Fi, are you alright?" i asked. "Yeah im fine." she said coughing from the smoke.  
"HEY YOU! WE COULDVE DIED!" Fionna argued at the girl. The girl just looked at her as she cleaned the lense of her camera."How was i supposed to know you were there." well good to know shes still the same girl from last night.

"So you dont care if we died because of you?!" Fionna said getting angry. But why was she? "Should i?" the girl asked."Fi, stop." i said. "She was protecting us."

"What?" Fionna asked. "That forcefield was a barrier, incase anyone comes. She was making sure nobodygot involved." i said, understanding a little. "Is that true?" Fionna asked. "Maybe, maybe not." the girl smiled, a gentle smile as she walked away.  
"H-hey! Who are you?" Fionna asked. The girl turned around and said "Skylar." and with that a big gust of wind came, and she disappeared just as the wind flew by.

"Skylar, i think ive heard if that name before. PG might know!" Fionna said. "Lets go!"  
I carried Fionna behind my back, and we started going to the candy Kingdom.  
"I think she's pretty powerful to do that." Fionna suddenly says. "She is a bit eye-catching." i grinned. "Its so like you to just look at how she looks!" Fionna laughed.

_But im not kidding, i lived for a 1000 years. I still think Fiona's very beautiful but, im just saying...that girl, Skylar, was pretty too._

* * *

_This was pretty boring, but i needed to explain the mage stuff xD_

_ANYWHO TELL MEH IF YOU LIKES IT._

_REVIEW AND FAVE AND FOLLOWS._


	3. Chapter 3 Forced Love

Just tell me if you like it, because well why the heck would i write something people dont like?  
Thats messed up.

* * *

***-Marshall's Pov:**

"YOOHOO! MARSHIE! EARTH TO THE VAMPIRE KING!" Fionna kept snapping her fingers infront of me, getting me out of my thinking moment. "Yo dude, youve been spacing too much these days, what's the chizz?" Fionna laughed. "Or are you thinking about a girllllll." she laughed harder.

_Wait...was i thinking about a girl? Skylar...ive been wondering about her for some reasons...the evnt that happened when i first saw her, it just seems familiar somehow... a feeling in the back of my head that says it's an important feeling that i forgot._

I blushed at the thought and Fionna looked at me wide-eyed. She laughed nervously while patting my back. "N-no impossible, right? You never tease anyone else but me? Yeah, YOU thinking about a girl?". I looked at her confused.

_What the heck is wrong with Fionna? _

"A-anyway, don't you think how Gumball acted yesterday was strange?" Fionna said changing the subject as she sat on my couch.

_Oh yeah...Gumwad..._

~Flashback~  
"Yo." i smirked at Gumwad. He glared at me "Hello Marshall Lee, and Fionna i thought we were gonna meet later for our date?" Fionna blushed and said "Uhm sorry, we just wanted to ask you something." Gumwad raised an eyebrow "Okay? Ask me." "Well, we met a girl...no actually, we met a mage. She was pretty and very strong and i wanted to know if you have a book of Skysphere that we could borrow?" Fionna asked. Gumwad just stood there wide-eyed "W-well im sorry, i don't have a book of the Skysphere dimension, my look here. Im rather busy today so. Goodbye. See you later Fionna." Gumball said rushing out to go to his room.  
~End~

_That guy is usually so composed...he actually lost his cool_. "Well, later Marshie. I gotta meet PG." Fionna said getting up. "What about Jamtime, Fi?" i asked dissappointed that she's ditching me...AGAIN. "Sorry, Marshie." she said with a half smile whilst closing the door.

"Sorry my ass." i sighed and went outside as well. Good thing its night time.  
I sighed and closed my eyes, letting the air hit me.

_'MARSHALL! HELP ME! MARSHALL! WHERE ARE YOU GOING!'_

_Ouch! I held my forhead, it felt like something hit me from the inside. What the hell did i just remember...a girl screaming my name? _

But...nevermind that...Fionna's probably doing some nasty things with PG, by nasty im mean boring stuff. It's all good..i love her so just being with her is fine. It's fine...i don't love anyone else but her. I love her thats why im staying. "I NEED TO LOVE HER!"

**Click. SNAP.**

Oh what a familiar sound. I opened my eyes and saw the flower field...and that girl standing there while the moon shone behind her. Wow...  
She looked at me, and took a picture. "Need...? A forced love isnt true love." she said bluntly. "Oh what now '_Skylar the Mage_' knows everything about love?!" i said putting air quotes with my fingers. "No...i don't know about it...neither do you...not anyone knows about love...people just experience it." she said looking at the sky. "If two people are pulling an elastic band from each sides of it too hard...the force that they both created will brake the elastic and will hurt both of them."

"W-what are you talking about?! You think you know what kind of love im experiencing?!" i said getting irritated. "A _painful_ love." she said taking a picture of the moon. "What..." i said. "A _determined_ love." she continued. "A _sad_ love." "SHUT UP!" i hissed at her, bringing her down to the ground. My knees next to her sides and my hands keeping her arms down.

"YOU DONT KNOW ANYTHING SO SHUT YOUR MOTH YOU IDIOTIC GIRL! YOU THINK THAT JUST BECAUSE YOURE HIGHCLASS YOURE ALL THAT! WELL LOOK HE-" i started but she cut me off. "A _lonely_ love." she finished. I fell my eyes getting watery so i put my head to her neck. "Sh...shut up..." i said, knowing why ive been badmouthing this girl.

_It's because shes right. I just didnt wanna be alone. I wanted Fionna with me since she was the only one that wasnt scared of me, we always had fun together...but a long the way i forced myself to believe in something that wasnt real...to play in a game i was meant to lose. _

I layed down next to her and looked at the moon.

I should just give up on that love. "You should tell her how you feel while you still have time...if you keep things bottled up like that...you will regret...youre immortal so its pretty hard for you to have regrets...so convey your feeling so you can move on." she said, i looked at her shocked and saw tears streaming down her cheeks as she looked at the moon.

_She's right...Hey Fi...if i tell you i love you...would you accept me?_

I layed down next to her as i took her camera. "HEY GIVE THAT BACK!" she shouted reaching for it. BAM! Found her weakness. Hey...i havent really noticed but shes kinda petite, hard to believe this girl beat a 100 ogres alone.

"Take a picture with me and i'll give it back to you. Now come." i smirked, patting the ground next to me.  
She sighed as she sat next to me, and i put my arm around her. Hoping she would react but sadly not. "1...2...3." i said holding the camera infront of us.

**Click. SNAP.**

_I looked at the pic in the small screen of the camera. It was beautiful. I dont have a forced smile. The moon shining behind us...She was actually smiling. _

I blushed at the picture "H-hey can i have a copy of this." i asked. She shrugged "I guess...how troublesome...but since i also have to get some pictures printed...why not..." she said scratching the back of her neck. "Can i come?" i asked excited. "Uhm, its all the way in the Skysphere dimension." she said. "I dont mind." i shrugged. She laughed.

Wait what. She laughed. Wow...who knew...shes actually a person with emotions...she looks adorable.

"Okay then. why dont you invite that girl uhm Fionna?" she suggested. "Who?" i asked. "Fionna the girl you loved." she said confused. "Ohh, yeah..." i said not believing i forgot about Fionna. I think about her all the time and i just forget.

"Let's go now!" i said wanting to go to Skysphere, theres probably a lot of hot chicks there. "Can you fly?" i asked. "I could on my staff, but since a certain person drained the energy by taking a picture..." she sighed. "Sorry." i said but with a grin. "Pretty awesome weapon you got there though, a camera that turns to a staff."

She shrugged. Not surprising, im kinda getting used to this now. "Hop on." i said.  
I waited and waited. "Hey i said hop on?" i said looking back. "I am on." she said putting her arms around my neck. "Oh.." i simply said.

I didnt feel her get on, damn...i held her legs and started going to the Candy Kingdom to get Fionna.  
But...what's this feeling inside of me...that doesnt want Fionna to come a long...

* * *

Wow..this was long...dang it...i got carried away...sorry xD

I'll try updating Killuas story tomorrow. :)

Review Favorite and Follow.


	4. Chapter 4 Old Memories

**YAYYYYY i have the whole story in my head already :D**  
**Hehehhe...hehe...HEHEHEHHEHEHEHMWHAUAHHAHA!**

* * *

***-Marshall's Pov:**

"Why are we here?" Skylar asked as i put her down infront of the Candy Kingdom. "Well this is where Fionna and her boyfriend, Gumwad is." i said rolling my eyes as we approached the castle. "Gumwad...the prince is her boyfriend?" Skylar asked a little surprised. "Yeah? Why do you ask?" i asked her raising an eyebrow. "Nothing." she said simply. "Hey is it okay if i call you Sky?" i smiled at the nickname, she looked at me blank "No? Uhm well then Skylar?" i laughed nervously.

She smiled softly whilst looking at the ground "Sky is fine..." she looked at me "Marshall."  
My eyes widened as i felt myself blushing, this kid cant get anymore adorable. "How old are you anyway?" i asked. "_100_." she said.

_100? But i know for a fact that people from Skysphere aren't immortal so...why her? "But why? Don't you have a normal life-span?" i asked getting very confused. She shrugged. Shouldve guessed she would do that._

"So do you know PG?" i asked her as we were about to open the doors to the castle. "_I guess...you could say that_." she said. Now i know people think i'm mysterious but this girl is just over the edge.

"S-Skylar?" a voice said from behind us. We turned around and saw Gumwad and Fionna, hand in hand. "Hi." Sky said to Gumwad. So they do know eachother...question is...How? "You know her, PG?" Fionna asked pointing at Skylar. "_Uhm...i guess you could say that_." PG answered.

_Wow...he even answered the same way Sky did._

"Wait, why are you with Marshall?" PG asked surprised. "We just wanted to invite you guys if you wanted to come to Skysphere?" i said "And by 'you guys' i mean Fionna." "HECK YEAH IM GONNA COME!" Fionna said enthusiastically. I smiled at her determination.

Gumwad looked at Sky and she looked at him "Well, then i guess i have no choice." PG smiled a small smile at her. What the heck, doesnt he already have Fionna!

"Anyway, how can we fly there?" i asked, breaking their moment. "My camera is still drained." Sky said looking at me. "Im sorry, im sorry." i said bowing down. "It's just like you to bring that everywhere." Gumwad laughed.

_Damn, i have never seen that guy laugh so naturally like that. The normal laugh we hear from him sounds so fake and forced it makes me sick._

"I still have some spare batteries that i made especially for that." PG smiled at Sky. "I still have that picture of you when you were a kid." Sky smirked. PG blushed "NO WAY! You still have that!"

"Uhm...hey Marshie..." Fionna whispered to me. "Don't you think theyre...kinda...too close?"  
It's true, theyre so casual with eachother, seems like they knew eachother from years ago.

"Ehem!" i fake coughed as they stopped talking. "Are we going or not?" i asked kind of irritated. "Yes, yes we are. I just gotta get the batteries." Gumwad said. "I'll get it, theyre in the same place i left them right?" Sky asked. "Same place, never touched them in years." Gumwad smiled sadly at her.

Sky went inside the castle looking for those batteries, i looked at Gumwad and said "Hey Gumwa-"  
"PG why are you so close to her?" Fionna said cutting me off. "We just know eachother from a long time ago." PG smiled.  
I dont think he can feel the tension of Fionna's jealousy in the air. But its so frustrating that of all guys, THIS GUY just had to be the one that know Sky the most.

"I'm back. You forgot to lock that drawer of yours." Sky grinned at PG. Gumwad blushed "You...i thought you forgot about that..."

_Seriously i'm getting pissed...i never saw Gumwad blush at anything before, not even to Fionna._

"Come on, let's go." Fionna said, just as irratated as me. Sky made her camera transform into a staff. She sat in the golden, floating staff, that may i remind matches her hair. "Havent seen this staff in a while." PG said.

"Look here, would you stop with the reminiscing stuff, its making us feel left out here." i blurted out. Oh shit.  
I looked at Sky that had a sad face on. Double shit.  
"S-sorry sky, i didnt mean to-" i started but she cut me off "No, im sorry." She smiled at me.

_That...was the first time i saw Sky's fake smile._

Then i felt something hop on to my back. "Yo Marshie, forget about her. Just look at me." Fionna said to me as she put her arms around me. Usually i wouldve blushed at this but...it just isnt the same.

I turned to look at Sky, but PG was already sitting on the staff with her. I sighed...feeling that 'losing something' feeling again.

"Okay, you just have to fly to the sky in full speed." Sky said simply, starting to fly away. Man i feel bad. Really bad.  
No matter how fast im flying right now, and Fionnas ear splitting scream, can make me forget Sky's sad face.  
"Ciel portail ouvert!" Sky chanted as a big portal opened in the sky.

Wait wait wait...the sun! I FORGOT ABOUT THE SUN IN SKYSPHERE! HOLY SHIT IM GONNA DIE!

~*~  
'_Marshall..._' i heard someone say. I opened my eyes slowly, only to find myself in darkness. '_Marshall...did you leave me behind_?' 'How could you...i trusted you with everything...' the voice said. "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! WHO ARE YOU! Show yourself!" i said getting freaked out. '_Im the girl you left..._'

"Marshall?" i heard someone else say, i opened my eyes yet again, and saw Fionna with a worried expression. "Wh-where am i?" i asked looking around. Everything was so different from the land of Aaa everywhere. It was so sparkly dammit. Not my style. Every damn people were...good looking. It has golden, blue, white buildings with plant everywhere.

"W-wheres Sky? Is she alright?" i asked but I looked down at what i was wearing, since i felt uncomfortable. "Can someone explain..WHAT THE HELL I'M WEARING!" i was wearing a jean style jacket, with the hoodie a white color, a black shirt underneath, with different jeans and black boots.

_WHERE ARE MY CONVERSE!_

"Oh good, youre awake!" Sky said, running towards me. "I got a heart attack when you fainted." she smiled. She looked tired, and worry was covered on her face. She was that worried about me. I blushed at the thought and i patted her head. "Its all good."

"DONT TOUCH MY SISTER!" a handsome guy, that looked like Sky said glaring at me. "That's my brother, hes a bit overprotective, but hes very kind. He bought some clothes for all of you." Sky said proudly of her brother. "Come on." Sky said getting up, and putting a hand infront of me. "I'll take you to wherever you want." she smiled. I took her hand in awe. She was really beautiful.

"T-the sun isnt burning me." i said, finally realising what caused this mess. "_Skysphere dimension doesn't hurt anyone who took their time to visit._" Sky said.  
Wow...this is just amazing. I looked at PG who was wearing khaki's and a shirt making me laugh. And Fionna who was wearing a white shirt, with a puffy skirt, her hair loose. also making me laugh.

_Its weird that i dont think of Fionna as i did before, i still love her but it feels different._  
I looked at the hand i was holding, and looked at Sky. "Yeah, youre really adorable."  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Sky's brother said from behind me. "Nothing." i smirked back at him.

"His name is Orion." Sky smiled at me. "Youre really small for your age." i with a smile. "You look young for your age." she countered back with a smug grin on her face. I put my arm around her, pulling her to my chest. "Adorable." i said.

*-Nobody's Pov:  
Marshall and Skylar were happy just being next to eachother, not knowing what will come for them in the near future. Not knowing that Fionna's feelings were swaying...not knowing what the past holds. '_Youre mine...Marshie...dont do that to any other girl...but me...' was the thought of the bitter adventuress._

* * *

HEHEHEHHEHEHE MYSTERIOUS xD  
Review, follow and favorite. I couldnt upload chpt 17 for the other story, im sorry. D: i have my reasons.


	5. Chapter 5 Fate

**Ive been messing with PaintToolSai today, and probably in a week i can show you how Skylar looks like xD**

* * *

***-Marshall's Pov:**

"Wow, it's so pretty here." Fionna said in awe as she looked around.

"Yes it is, this part of SkySphere where you can buy anything you need is very expensive though so i don't go here much." Sky giggled as she said that. "Adorable." I said while wrapping my arms around her.

**BONK!**

"OW OW OW!" I said holding my head. "MY adorable sister, not YOURS!" Orion said as he wrapped his arms around her. "Tch, you have some extreme sister complex that you should take care of." i mumbled whilst standing back up. "What did you say..." Orion said, pointing his glinting sword at me with a menacing aura. "Brother please." Sky said, pulling him back by his shirt. Orion sighed as he patted her head "Okay, i have to get back to Saul anyway, if he does anything..," he looked at me with a glare "I'll kill him." Sky nodded, obediently as Orion walked to the opposite direction.

"What's Saul?" i asked. "Saul sounds like that ugly monster we fought back in Aaa, and boy was he smelly." Fionna laughed at the name. "Oh yeah, i remember that monster, he smelled like poo the last time we saw him." i laughed a long with her.

"Saul is my little brother." Sky said. _WHY IS IT THAT EVERY LITTLE DAMN THING COMING OUT OF MY MOUTH IS WRONG._

Fionna started laughing "So that ugly monster is youre little brother? Looks like 'something' went wrong in the family tree." Sky just stared at Fionna as she laughed, she was about to open her mouth to say something untill Gumwad said "Fionna, stop it. Sky's brother looks nothing like that monster. Plus that monsters name was Kryptsoul." PG said a little irritated.

"My little brother is kind too, he's like a past version of Orion." Sky smiled at Fionna. "Oh...i'm sorry, i didn't mean it to sound harsh." Fionna apologized, but didnt really feel like an apology. "I know you didnt mean it." Sky said. "Where do you guys wanna go next?" PG said, changing the subject.

"Well we don't really know this place, so lead the way." i said. "Alright, let's show them..." PG said then whispered something in Sky's ear. Sky's face lightened up and said "Okay!"

"Where are we going?" i asked, lifting one eyebrow up. "Its a secret!" Sky smiled at me as she grabbed my hand. I blushed at her sudden movement.

_Man...what a feeling, something swirling in your stomach, you feel nothing but just the two of you. It really makes me happy._

**SLAP!**

"It's better if you take the lead with Gumball." Fionna said to sky, while she was the one holding my hand now. That feeling...went away.

Fionna turned her back to Sky and Gumwad and smiled at me "Come on, lets go!" "Why arent you going with Gumwad?" i asked her. "Well, he seems more interested in Skylar than me so..." Fionna trailed off. I looked behind Fionna to see the two of them, smiling with each other laughing.

_I think i get what Fi is saying...i'm no match for Gumball afterall._

Skylar looked at me which made my heart skip a beat, she just smiled and mouthed "Good Luck!"  
I was shocked by what she said...Good Luck...with Fionna?  
So what...did she support me just so she can get with Gumwad! Was i only being used?!

"Hey Marshie, whats wrong?" Fionna asked, holding my cheek. I pushed Fionna away and walked up to Sky. "I need to talk with you." i said sternly to her. "Okay?" she said more worried than scared.

_That's right, she's the only girl rather than Fionna that was never actually scared of me. _

I lifted her up, and flied away with her.  
"Where are we going? Couldnt we just talk about it there?" Sky asked looking at me. Her face was so close, and her arm was around my neck. _THIS IS DRIVING ME INSANE._

~*~

***-Prince Gumball's Pov:**

"What was that about? Why did Marshie pay attention to her all of a sudden...it used to be me." Fionna mumbled to herself. Shouldve known, indecisive girls arent the best to spend your life with.

"Hey." a voice said behind me. "What took you so long?" i laughed at Orion who was carrying Saul on his shoulders. "Hi _BUBBA_!" Saul said in his childish voice. "Long time, Saul." i said smiling up at him. "That's Saul?" Fionna said in awe. "He's cute, he really does look like a mini version of Orion." Fionna laughed.

"Hey Gumball, can i speak with you in private." Orion said putting Saul down. "Yeah, i wanted to talk to you to." i said seriously to him.

"I'll take care of Saul." Fionna smiled. "I dont trust you." Orion said looking at Fionna up and down. "No matter what aura you see in her, she's still the hero of the land of Aaa." i said in his ear. "Whatever you say Gumball." Orion sighed.

"Stay with her untill i come back, it will be just a minute." Orion said, reassuring Saul. "I..i dont want her...wheres sis?I WANT SIS!" Saul cried out, holding the light brown teddy bear, Sky made for him.

_Well, Marshall was right about one thing, these two do have extreme sister complexes._

"Don't worry, Sky is gonna come back." I said to Saul. I walked away with Orion "SO it's about that guy, right?" i started.

"Yes. He's come back...and both my sister and him are showing the same affections to each other." Orion said looking at the sky. "Again..."

"Their memories were taken from them and yet...destiny, fate and time connected them back together." I said, feeling the sadness in my heart. "I was with her since childhood...my royal duties made us grow apart...and i didnt even bother running after her."

"It's not your fault, Sky understood that. She didnt wanna be a bother to you so she-" Orion said but i cut him off "She made me happy, she wasnt a bother, she never was and she never will. You know that she saved me from my own painful feelings. You know better than anyone else how much i love her..." i finished off.

"And i know where youre love limits...," Orion said looking at me "Because of that, i also know that Marshall Lee's love exceeds yours in many ways."

I looked down "I know that...but what he did to Skylar was unforgivable...Skylar was shocked when we lied to her about Marshall back then...she was so shocked and pained that she lost her memories."

"Not only her but Marshall also, we lied to them both. And both of them lost their memories because of us." Orion said.  
"You know that the love they have is...forbidden." i said to him.

"I know that...but there are some ways to bend the laws of fate." Orion said with hope. "And how is that?" i aske dhim, not knowing of that.

"Let's just see...because...like you said, youve been with her since childhood...you should know that fate always sided with Skylar." Orion said.

***-Marshall's Pov:**

_'SHES NOT!' _  
_'YES SHE IS! ADMIT IT!'_  
_'NO!'_  
_'YOU KILLED HER! AND NOW SHES DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU!'_  
_'NO!'_

I opened my eyes slowly and saw Sky...Skylar...this seems like a dream so..gotta do what needs to be done while im still asleep.

"_I...i love you...Sky_."i said smiling up at her. Wait...i looked around, and i was in some sort of small tree house.  
THIS IS REAL! THIS IS DAMN REAL!  
"S-Sky...?" i said whilst i turned around to look at her. She was blushing by what she said.  
"I-i didnt mean it! Really i didnt!" i said and her face fell. "Right...you didnt." she said, putting a bandage on my cheek.  
"What happened?" i asked, i was covered in bandages.

"You were probably hit by my brothers arrow." Sky said sitting down next to me. "Orion?" i asked. "Saul, he has a bow...and he has a good eye. So he shoot you." Sky said.  
"O-Oh..." damn even the little brother. How scary. "So he's also a mage then?"  
"No, he's a magus, which is impressive for his age." Sky said proud. "This treehouse...have i been here before?" i said looking around, its all so familiar.

Sky tied her hair up in a ponytail and i stared at her in awe. That pose was also familiar. "No? You havent even been in SkySphere so.." Sky trailed off.  
I saw a bed, a tv, a closet...everything seems so comfy. There was a picture of her and Gumball, smiling happily, eating icecream on her drawer.

Which reminds me..."Hey Sky...did you just use me?" i asked.  
"Used you?" she questioned, confused. "You just used me to get Fionna off of Gumwads hands so you could get him, right. That was the whole reason you talked to me." i said, my mouth just going on and on.

"In the end, youre like the rest." i smirked at her. "So even if i do this..."  
I pinned her down on the bed, my face as close to her as possible. "You dont care at all."  
"It's true, that i used to be with Gumball, i used to love him...so much my heart ached. But he didnt love me as much as i loved him...to the point where i was just a bother to him and his royal duties." Sky said looking straight in my eyes. My soul.

"But, the fact that i didnt try hard to get him...the fact that i didnt run after him only proves it was just a crush. Say whatever you want but right now...the only one that can make my heart beat like this...," Sky said as she took my hand, making me fall on top of her. She put my hand on her chest.

"This heart that's beating fast...only happens when i'm around you. I dont know why but it's like i was already in love with you even since before." Sky said now tearing up. "I-I lov-" she started and with every word my heart beating faster, my cheeks getting hotter.

_I'm already past my limit._  
_It's 3 days since i met her but it feels like i met her even before this...fate?_

I kissed her soft lips, and she did the same. As i thought...a familiar kiss that fill me with joy even in my saddest moments. I know these lips...i just don't know from where.

I pulled back and let my forehead rest on hers. As we looked into eachothers eyes, feeling our breaths colliding...i said "I love you, Sky. I love you...so much, i'm sorry for saying i didnt mean it...i love you." my lips were talking on their own as if someone else was doing the talking for me but at the same time, i mean what im saying. I do love her.

That feeling awakened inside of me.

"I love you too, Marshall." She smiled at me.

_You know what...forget about everything that seems familiar...lets just do everything all over again. Let's start from scratch...Sky._

* * *

Well, this didnt go as i planned actually xD I wasnt satisfied with this one.  
Review, favorite follow :)


	6. Chapter 6 The Family

TROLOLOLOL  
I suck at PaintToolSai, the reason? I got no tablet xD

* * *

***-Marshall's Pov:**

"Uhm so..." i said walking next to Sky in town. Sky looked at me, waiting for me to continue. I covered my face with my hands "I dont know what to say...what i said earlier was embarresing...so embarresing."  
She looked at me confused "I dont think so? It made me happy so...wouldnt it boost your pride to make me happy." Sky smiled at me and i realised what she was saying.

"It made you happy?" i asked. "Who wouldnt be happy if the one you love tells you they love you back?" Sky said as a matter of fact and it made me blush again.

_Dammit, youre the one thats supposed to fall under my spell not the other way around._

"Hey! Why did you guys leave us behind!" Fionna said running at us at full speed with a young Orion followed behind her? "SISSSSSS!" the kid shouted as he jumped on Sky, clinging to her. I glared at him "Hey kid, what do you think youre doing?" "NO! STAY AWAY SHE'S MINE! SHE'S GOING TO BE MY BRIDE!" he shouted. _Oh...is this Saul? The one that shot me with an arrow._

"Saul, how was your day at Gavin's?" Sky asked the kid. She looked happy that he was here which made me happy. "It was amazing sis! Hunter taught me and Gavin archery for Mage's! It was so fun! Hunter said he wanted you to come next time!" Saul cheered.

_Great, more names i need to remember, ha._

"Whos Gavin and Hunter?" Fionna asked. "Gavins my best friend!" Saul smiled. "Hunters my best friend." Sky said copying Saul. Saul smiled and kissed Sky on her cheek. "I MISSED YOU!" Saul cried. "It's only been a day, Saul." Sky smiled at the kid. "Come on, mom's making your favorite tonight."

I looked around and saw that it was getting darker, the street lights and the just basically all the lights in the town lit up and everything seemed like it was sparkling. It was so beautiful.

"Let's go." Sky said carrying the kid in her arms. "S-Sis! I want him to carry me." Saul said suddenly. "O...kay?" Sky said with a confused face as she gave Saul to me. I just lifted him up on my shoulders and he started laughing. "YAY! It's been so long since Marshall gave me a piggyback ride!"

_What does he mean by that?_  
"Well, he will probably use your head to sleep on, but its good that he doesnt weigh much." Sky said looking at her little brother. "You care about him a lot, huh?" i asked. "I care about all of them, i have 3 brothers." She said.

_Oh...3 brothers...with extreme sister complexes. Great!_

"May i ask why we are standing infront of a mountain." I said, not wanting to go hiking at this time. "That's where my house is. See the lights on top." Sky said getting her camera from her shoulder bag and transforming it into her staff. Then she took the Saul's bow that was in Saul's bag.

_How did that fit in there? Seriously...SkySphere is pretty and all but its pretty damn weird._

The bow turned into a small, golden car fit for a kid. A big toy car. Sky took the sleeping kid from my shoulders and put him in the car. "Isnt that dangerous?" Fionna asked. Sky shook her head "He uses this more as a bed than a weapon."

"Now just fly up there and you'll see my house." Sky said as she started flying up there, the car following her.

Fionna jumped on my back "LETS GO!" she laughed. I laughed a long with her and began to fly up there.

~*~

"Hello dear!" a woman said that looked like an older version of Sky. Sky closed the door of her house an took her shoes off, and also Sauls. Sky's mom went into another room "Come with me please." So me and Fionna followed her.

Her house was really cozy. It has two floors, it was big but its comfortable to be in.  
I saw Gumwad, Orion and some other kid sitting in the dining table. Which already has food. "How was your day?" Gumwad asked. "Uhm fine i guess?" i said. The kid looks pretty normal compared to the other brothers.

Sky went inside the dining room and saw the kid just reading a book. "Oh, youre already reading that book." Sky said as she stood behind him, looking at the book. The boy nodded and said "You gave it to me afterall." Sky patted his head and sat next to him. She looked at me and patted the seat next to her.

I smiled and sat there.

**CLINK CLINK.**

"Okay everyone." a muscular guy said. "We have 2 new visitors with us and i think its necessary to introduce ourselves." the guy said. Guess Gumwad isnt new.

"I'm Skylar Serenity, 100 years old." Sky said. "I'm Orion Serenity, 559 years old." Orion said.

_Holy crap, im older than him!_

"My name is Julian Serenity, 2000 years old." the woman smiled. And i thought i was old. "Xavier Serenity, 1990." the man laughed. "My name is...," Saul yawned then continued "Saul i'm 53." Woah. 53. "I'm Carter, 89." The guy next to Skylar said.  
"I'm Fionna, 15 years old and feeling young." Fionna said, clearly didnt know their true ages. "Gumball, 17 years old." Gumwad said. "I'm Marshall Lee, 1003 years old." i said and let her spoon fall. "Oh my, i'm sorry. How clumsy of me." she said. "Mom, please." Orion said.

"Is it possible that you are the Vampire King?" asked and i nodded. "Oh..my." he said. Whats wrong with that?  
"Whats wrong dad?" Sky asked. "Who ever taught we would have a vampire in our house...again...especially him. Orion did you know about this?!" Sky's dad said.

Orion nodded "I did dad, but i know it's all good." "No it isnt dear, youre just gonna act like a vampire didnt bite our daughter dry!" Skys mom shouted.

_What...a vampire...bit Sky? So shes a vampire? Is that why she was immortal? That doesnt explain why her family is also..._  
_A vampire bit her..._

Sky slammed her hands on the table and looked at her mom "Mom. Dad. I told you already to please forget about such things. Just because he's a vampire doesnt mean he's the same." and with that she grabbed my hand and we headed upstairs.  
I looked at her and saw tears streaming down her face.

_Whoever this vampire was, i'm gonna kill him._

* * *

BLEPP BLAHPBLOOP! :D  
Review, favorite and follow?


	7. Chapter 7 Tell Me

***-Marshall's Pov:**

Me and Sky were just laying on our back on the roof, looking at the stars and the full moon that seemed so close in this dimension. I crossed my arms behind my head and used it as pillows, i glanced at Sky who had her hands on her stomach, just looking at the stars. Probably thinking.

"Hey Sky...is it fine for me to want to know you more..." i finaly dug up the courage to ask her and she turned her head to look at me. "Because, even if i feel like ive known and loved you a long time ago...i dont know anything about you. What you like to do in your spare time,, what you were as a child...youre favorite color. I dont even know when your birthday is...," i chuckled to myself "But if you dont wanna tell me than thats fine." i quickly shrugged it off in fear of rejection.

There was a pause and i knew right than that she didnt want me to know. Stabbed my heart but...i guess if shes not ready to open up to me then...its fine i guess. I looked at the moon again and i was probably sulking.

"My birthday is on the 10th of May...," she started and i looked back at her surprised. "My favorite color is blue, i dont remember much when i was a kid but people say i was clumsy and i liked to hangout a lot with Orion, Hunter and Bubba." she said. "My family likes to call Gumball by his first name which is Bubba and Hunter is the same age as me, which is currently my best friend." she clarified.

"W-what are your hobbies?" i said wanting to know more. I cant explain but i wanna be the only one that knows her more than anyone. Its strange but...i just wanna feel close to her. "I like to play the violin and the piano, and draw." she said "I like listen to music in my spare time or maybe go to other dimensions and take pictures of things i want to remember."

She then sat up and faced her body to me, crossing her legs. "Why do you think i took a picture of you?" she smiled gently at me as she lifted my bangs up and placed a gentle kiss on my forehead. "I wont just waste a picture on something i dont wanna remember. I wanted to remember you because the first time i saw you...i felt like going back to something that was so important to my heart."

I was blushing, i knew that, everyone knows that by now. Then Sky looked away and i could see a tint of red on her cheeks "I was jealous of Fionna because of how much she affected your feelings, but i still gave you advice because it made you happy so-"

I sat up and kissed her on the lips.

_I am always past my limit when it comes to this girl. She is just so freaking adorable._

"_You...were jealous_?" i teased her with a smirk on her face. She looked down blushing and said "Im sorry if thats bad but i wanna be the only one you look at, i wanna be the only one thats close to you." she covered her face with her hands "Sorry! I dont mean to sound too clingy!"

I chuckled and grabbed her hands of her face only to show her blushing and embarrassed face making me smile. Its nice that im the only one that gets to see this cute side of hers. "_Be clingy, i'd actually love that. Because im also gonna be clingy, so were even._" i said in her ears and i felt her shiver in my embrace. She looked up at me whilst my arms were around her waist and she smiled.

"I'll tell you about my past if you tell me yours." i bargained. "I was gonna tell you either way. Fionna said you have some mother complex." Sky giggled which made my heart flutter no matter what she said. I shrugged "Maybe, maybe not. You start."

"I dont really know where to start so..." Sky started and i grinned "Fine, i'll ask...let's see...how can you and Gumwad be childhood friend when he's 17 and youre 100 years old?"

"Well-" Sky started but Fionna came climbing in the roof and smiled "Hiya!" Damn. I dont know but im kinda pissed. "Not a good ti-" i said but she sat close to me and said "Hey Sky, this isnt really a good time for you to be here, i wanna have a private chat with Marshie." Fionna winked at Sky giving her a hint. "What about Fionna?" i said a little frustrated as i tried shoving her off. "You know the ice queen, how cold and annoying she is." Fionna said.

"I think she's pretty cool." Sky said whilst putter her hands in her front pockets and i noticed that it was getting very cold. "You know her?" Fionna asked getting cozy in my arms. "Yeah. Dont talk bad about people if you dont really know them. Look yourself in the mirror first." Sky said not really intending to offend her but Fionna took it as an insult.

"That ice queen steals prince's almost everyday?! How is that not bad! Get your facts right before you start criticizing other people!" Fionna snapped. Sky shrugged "A heroine like you thats loved and surrounding by people that adore you wont probably understand." "HOW DO YOU KNOW WHATS GOING ON IN MY LIFE?! MAYBE SOMETIMES I DO FEEL SAD!" Fionna said getting mad.

"People that have really suffered show an aura with a small red light. I can see yours and i dont see any red." Sky said "Plus, Ice Queen has been alone for a long time and has suffered a lot. So tell me Ms. Heroine... what ever did happen in only your 15 years of existence that made you suffer?"

Fionna just glared at Sky "Ive been chasing around a guy for 2 years and once that ive finally dated him, i found out that he was in love with someone else!" "Wow, that must hurt a lot. Im sorry for all that youve suffered up to this point." Sky said with sarcasm in her voice. "Say...if thats suffering for you then you wont survive in my shoes... ." Sky finished and jumped down the entrance to the roof.

"WHY IS SHE SO MEAN! She acts like shes all that..hmpf." Fionna said clinging onto my arm.  
I said...that Sky was the only one that could cling to me.  
I pushed her away and said "Fionna youre my bestfriend and all but come on..." "B-but! How could she know what suffering is! She's a mage, shes beautiful, shes highclass! Her house is a mansion! Her family is kind and beautiful! shes powerful! And Gumball loves her...youre the only one that hasnt fallen in her spell..youre the only one i got left..." Fionna said, tears streaming down her face.

I shook my head. "How about Cake?" "T-thats different! Marshie...i-i love you!" Fionna said, but right now...that has no affect on me. Nothing at all. "Fionna, dont make this any harder on yourself. Sky's life might seem perfect but do you honestly know what shes been through?" i said "I loved you not too long ago, but Fionna...you were just using me as a replacement for Gumwad. I dont love you anymore...i only see you as a close friend. The one i love now is-"

"Sky." she said. "Wasnt she Gumballs girlfriend before too?! Isnt she just using you too!" Fionna said. I scratched the back of my neck and i smiled "You see, i'm fine if she uses me. Im fine with anything...shes...special like that."  
"I...i guess im no match for her...theres no point in challenging an opponent you know is gonna win." Fionna said drying her tears with her hands. "Friends?" she asked with a smiled, whilst holding out her hand "_Best friends._" i clarified as i hugged her.

_Bye Fionna, from now on...lets both find happiness._

**_~*~_**

"Hey wheres Sky?" i asked Orion who was drinking from the milk carton. He choked, shocked that he saw me and said "I-in her room, upstairs. Second door to your left." "Okay." i said then smirked "I'm telling." and ran away whilst he shouted my name.

Second door to my left. "Hey, what did you do to Sis?" Carter asked leaning on Sky's door. "What?" i asked, i thought he didnt have a complex. "She came here crying, i'll kill you if you make her cry again you bastard." Carter said witha death glare as he walked away.

_Guess every brother did have a sister complex._

I opened the door slowly and peeped my head in, "Sky?" i said and rubbed the wall till i found a light switch. I turned it on and saw her room. _I big gust of nostalgia hit me like a big gust of wind. The blue walls which had music notes on it. I remember her journal in the third drawer. I even remember brushing her hair for her._

_Its vague but...i have definitly been here before._

Sky walked out of the shower, her hair wet and dripping and she was in her pajamas. "Marshall." she smiled at me. "Hey uh sorry about Fionna." i said. "No im the one that should be sorry, she insulted the Ice Queen so..." she said sitting on her bed.  
"About that, how do you know ice quee-" i started but she threw a towel on me. "Take a shower, Marshall." she giggled. "Orion let you borrow some of his clothes."

I sighed and went in the bathroom.  
_Great whats standing between my curiosity and finding out everything is a shower._  
_Great._

* * *

CORNY! CHEESY! MORE OF THAT WILL BE COMING XD

HEHEHEHEHHEH!HOHOOHHOH!HIHIIHHH!  
Almost back to school! *Bangs head on table*  
Review, follow and favorite :)


	8. Chapter 8 Reveal

**WHO WANTS LEMONNNNNNNN xD Just kidding.**

**Maybe...maybe not.**

* * *

***-Marshall's Pov:**

"So..." i said squinting my eyes at her. We were sitting on her bed and she looked at me "Yeah?"  
"I still have unanswered questions." I said and she nodded. "The Gumball question? and the Ice queen question." i said.  
"I knew Ice Queen because she teleported me to the future, and thats where i met Bubba." she answered and i was even more confused. "More specific?" i asked.

"I wanted to know what the future was like, so Ice Queen showed me. She said i can just shout her name and she will send me back to my present. So when i went to the future i saw Bubba. From then on we became friends." she said. "So you and Gumwad were just gonig back and forth to the past and future just to see eachother?" i asked and she nodded. I pouted and she noticed it.

"Why are you sulking?" she asked. "Nothing." i said. "Are you...jealous?" she asked with a smiled and i blushed "NO!...okay just a little." i confessed and she pulled me to her on the bed. She covered us with her blanket whilst we layed down, and she was holding me in her arms. My head rested on her chest and i took in her scent.

_Vanilla and mint..._

I looked up to her while i snaked my arms around her waist "So comfortable..." i said. She smiled. "Tell me about that vampire that bit you..." i demanded more than asked. "I dont really remember but the vampire that bit me made me immortal, which explains why im like this. I was just walking around the Nightosphere...i dont even remember why i was there...then suddenly 4 vampires surrounded me...and...and then they started...to...to t-touch me..." I could feel her shivering and i hugged her tighter "Shhh, dont tell me if its too painful..." i said calming her down, "No...i want you to know...,before they could take away my innocence another vampire came...that vampire was the one that bit me." she said.

"I dont remember who that vampire was, or even if it was female or male...but the vampire just bit me half way...saying that i should never come back to the Nightosphere, i was 17 when i became immortal." Sky said.

_Whoever this vampire was...im gonna kill him. Im gonna find out who it is and im gonna kill him._

"So when my parents found out i was immortal, they made Carter...Saul and Orion immortal too." Sky said and i asked "Your parents? They have the power to do that?"  
"I probably forgot to tell you, i'm the Sky princess and my mother and father are the Sky king and queen. My brothers are the princes. That should explain why my parents are immortal." Sky smiled at me. I looked at her wide eyed "You know you couldve told me that sooner."

She laughed "But you know...the Skysphere and the Nightosphere arent the best of friends..." "I know that..." i said.  
Even my mom told me that if i make any acquaintance with the 'Sky people' she would kill them.  
Hell...i even fell in love with one. A very beautiful and special one indeed.

"So our love is _forbidden_, right?" i asked her and she nodded "Then it makes this relationship more..._naughty_?" i said as i went on top of her. "Now Sky Princess..., let the Vampire King do his job." i said in her ear and i could feel her shiver. I smirked and started kissing her lips. She kissed back but she didnt let me enter so i bit her bottom lip gently and she gasped.

"M-Marsha-" she said but i put my tongue in her mouth before she could finish. She moaned and i pulled back shocked by the sudden erotic noise that came out of Sky.

She blushed and looked away "Im sorry for making such a noise...but when the guy you like kisses you like that, it makes me feel good." I was now blushing as much as her and i put my head in the crook of her neck. "How sly...i never thought you were so seductive." i said.

**BAM!**

The door swung open and there stood 3 brothers with menacing auras and eyes that were ready to kill.  
"What are you...doing to my sister!" They shouted. I had 2 choices...make an excuse and lie or make the situation worst.  
_Well you all know how i am..._

I hugged Sky and kissed her cheek "Im sorry to burst your bubbles but Sky's my girlfriend now." The brothers gasped and they all fell on their knees.

_Wow...they did it in unison._

"Sky is this true?" Orion pleaded. "SISSSS IS THAT TRUE?! I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY BRIDE!" Saul cried. "_Big sis...dont do erotic things with him! IF YOU WANT TO DO EROTIC THINGS DO IT WITH ME!_" Carter said.

_Well...if i had to choose, Carter wins the most extreme sister complex a person has ever had._

"Im sorry brothers, but i love him and i wanna touch him...i dont know why but i just do..." Sky said blushing as she stood infront of the brothers. "The last time i heard you say something like that was..." Carter started and Orion patted his shoulder.

"Its just fate bro." Orion said as he carried Saul in his arms while Saul cried. "I'll leave you two alone." he said and closed the door.

_Hmm...that is weird... but no wasting time here!_

"So Sky..." i said as i jumped on the bed. She layed down next to me. "Next time, Vampire King...and when that next time comes, i'm the one thats gonna try and make you feel good." She smiled innocently and kissed my forehead, my nose, she nibbled a little on my ear then kissed my cheek as i was blushing.

"I'll kiss you tomorrow." she said and rested on my chest as i layed there blushing. I was past my limit but i couldnt do anything about it.

_I never this girl was so seductive, i think that she was seductive without realizing it. Man..._

I put my arms around her and rested my chin on her head. This is gonna be a long, enduring night.

**~*~**

"Heres the print you wanted of that picture." Sky smiled and i put my arm around her as i kissed her cheek. "This is our first picture, were gonna take more pictures from now on." i grinned at her and she took her camera from her shoulder bag and said "Ofcourse!" "We should get going, you lovebirds." Fionna teased as she walked hand in hand with Gumwad. I held Sky's small hand in mind, it seemed fragile.

_Yet, it seemed like it fit perfectly in mine._

"Hey Sky!" a guy with blue hair said as he passed by. "Good Morning, Bishop." Sky said giving him a little wave. "So guys, im having a ba-" Gumwad said but was cut off "Good morning, princess!" Another guy with green hair said as he passed by "Good morning, Jynx." Sky said. "As i was saying-" Gumwad started but was cut off "Princess, looking lovely as usual." a guy with black hair and blue streaks said bowing down. "Thank you, Dante." Sky smiled at him.

"Wow, Miss Popular arent we?" Fionna laughed. Gumwad sighed and said "This town never changed their admiration for you and your family." "Theyre like this with youre brothers too?" i asked and Sky nodded "Mostly girls greet my brothers."

"I wouldnt be too shocked, you got some handsome brothers." Fionna laughed and Gumwad glared at Fionna. "And mostly guys greet Sky." Gumwad said. "Sky!" another guy said and i snapped "BE QUIET!" The guy whimpered and Sky laughed "Hunter."

_Oh her bestfriend, right?_

"Meanie." he said to me as he hugged Sky around her waist "I'll be an even bigger meanie if you dont let go of my girl." i said with my fist infront of him.

"Girl?" he said looking up at Sky and he pouted "You! How come you didnt tell me!" "Im sorry, i havent seen you since yesterday!" Sky said patting his head. "Hmpf...anyway, i thought this guy was banned here." Hunter said pointing at me. "No hes not?" Sky said confused and Hunter slapped his mouth shut "WELLLLLLLL OFF HUNTER GOES! I SAID SOMETHING I SHOULDNT HAVEEE!" and with that he ran away.

"What am i gonna do with that kid..." Sky sighed. "Hes younger than you?" i said intertwining our hands again. She smiled up at me and said "No, he's older than me by a year...my parents also made him immortal...even though i was opposed to it." "so he was forced to be immortal?" i asked as we started walking to the portal. "No...he begged if he could be." Sky said.

"The people here must love you." I smiled at her "But i love you more." i whispered in her ear as i gave her a kiss on her cheek. "HEY HEY NO PDA HERE!" Fionna said and Gumwad pulled her in the portal. Me and Sky looked at eachother than we both laughed.

"Lets take a picture." Sky said in a cute voice. I hugged her tight and she blushed "Ma-Marshall?" "Youre so adorable." i said and took her camera.

"Say cheese!" i said with a smile.

**Click. SNAP.**

_That's a noise i'll be hearing more from now on._

* * *

**TROLOLOLOLOLOL. I think i'll be making a LEMON in the future chapters...KOL KOL KOL! I SHALL CALL SEBASTIAN FROM KUROSHITSUJI TO TEACH ME... O/O THAT CAME OUT WRONGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG! CIELLLLLLLL HELPPPPPPP!**  
**Ciel: I'll be teaching you too ~ Me:HELPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP T/T**

**Review, favorite and follow :D**


	9. Chapter 9 Old Album

**Oh my glob 2 more days and its school, that means i can only upload on the weekends now D: and since i hvae to share with my sister i dont know if its possible. Pshh sisters...oshhh school!**

* * *

***-Marshall's Pov:**

"Well then, there will be a ball next week, i would like you 2 to come." Gumwad smiled at us. "Who would wanna go to your ball?" i said not wanting to go. "I missed going to your balls." Sky smiled. "Id be happy to come."

_Seeing Skylar in a dress, getting all dolled up...i wouldnt mind._

I sighed "Fine. Were going to Gumwads ball." Sky smiled at me and i blushed. _I can never get used to that, oh geez._  
I coughed "A-anyway, were going off first." i said and carried Sky in my arms as i flew away.

"Hey Marshall, where are we going?" Sky asked and i said "My house." She blushed and hid her face in my chest.  
_Whats the matter? I just said were going to my home...the two of us alone..._  
I blushed and looked at Sky "Hey Sky...i just meant we were going to hangout..., glob i didnt know you think of such lewd things."  
She looked at me blushing and suddenly wrapped her arms around my neck, giving me a quick kiss, then went to hide back in my chest.

"W-were here." i said as i landed infront of my house, not knowing if i can walk since my knees were a bit weak. I blushed at the thought and opened my door with Sky quietly following behind me. "Well, make yourself at home." i said as Skylar went in.

_Damn, i shouldve cleaned up a little..., i wonder if i hid that magazine that Lumpy Space Prince gave me..._  
"So this is where you just spend your days." Sky said going in my room. "It smells like you." she giggled as she ran to bed, flopping on it.

"Yeah," i said as i flopped down next to her "But its not as great as you think, it gets kinda lonely here so i mostly go out and spend the day with Fionna." "Then why did you get a home for yourself?" Sky asked.

"I thought it'd be nice, to get a comfy home, make the room to look like anything you want. If you want cd's then i can just make a shelf. If i want more cd's then i can make more shelves. I just wanna go home and say 'I'm Home'." i said.

Sky sat up and faced me "Then i'll be the one to say, _'Welcome Home'_."

_'Im home!'_  
_'Welcome home, Marshall!'_  
_'Daddy's back!'_  
_'Yay Daddy!_'

I blushed and smiled at her "That...wouldnt be so bad." i yawned and got up "Im gonna make dinner, i sure hope you like what i cook." Sky pushed me down on the bed and pointed a finger at me "I'm the lady in this house, so im gonna be the one to cook." she smiled and went outside of the bedroom.

"Man...Sky's actually cooking for me." i said to myself. "Hey Marshall! Do you have a big pan?" Sky shouted from the kitchen.  
"Yeah! Let me get it!" i shouted back and stood up.

_Now where did i put that thing. Since i dont cook much...i dont remember...how long has it been? 1...2...300 years?_

I tried looking at where i think it is the most, and went to look in the closet. Now my fellow dust mates, i shall ruin your home for the love of my life.

I looked around and saw some old junk that i have, up on the shelf were some boxes. _Maybe they were in there. Lets see i have boxes that say 'Shoes', 'Magazines', 'Boxers'._

I threw away the box with boxers and hid it under my bed.  
"Now..." i said to myself and looked at the boxes. _'Mother's Gifts.'_

I squinted my eye at it, and reached to take the box, _Well...a mothers will always be a mother, she might have given me a pan._  
I took the box in the Kitchen and put it on the table.  
"I already got a pan, it was in the cabinets...along with your magazines." Sky said still cooking and i blushed "Look uhm a friend of mine names Lumpy Space prince gave it to me."

She looked at me confused "Isnt that normal? Orion and Carter have those under their pillows." "Then why do you seem mad?" i questioned "Because you hid it in an awful place." she giggled and started cooking again. I exhaled and smiled at her "Its normal when a guy doesnt have a girlfriend, but when they do have a girlfriend they can look at everyday...its abnormal to have magazines like that." i said then took the magazine and burned it with my own hands.

Sky smiled at me "Weird...Carter kept his even though he got a girlfriend." "He got a girlfriend?" i said shocked since his first priority is Sky.  
"Yes, but only for...a week maybe? He said she was just a project to know what girls liked." Sky shrugged not knowing of her brothers intentions. He did that so he knows what he has to do when he goes out with Sky.

"What's that?" Sky asked pointing at the box. "Oh my moms presents for me." i said, remembering i have the box then started opening it.  
"Do you need some help?" Sky giggled seeing my struggling with the tape. She grabbed a knife and cut the tape.

"Thank you." i blushed then looked in the box._ My old toy guitar, a hat if i go under the sun-_  
"Is this an album?" Sky asked blowing the dust off the book and my eyes widened. _What if it was me when i was a kid?!_  
"Wait, that doesnt look familiar at all." i said looking at the designs.

I looked at the front of the book and it said 'Marshall's album'.  
"Seriously i dont remember owning one like this." i said and Sky opened the book and we both looked at it shocked.

It was a picture of me smiling..._with a small girl which no doubt is Sky_, on my shoulders also smiling.  
"S-Sky..." i said looking at her. "Thats me." she said.

"Why do you have a picture of us?" Sky asked as she flipped the page again and saw more pictures of us.  
"Look it's Orion and you." Sky said pointing at a picture where me and Orion were smiling with a hand on each others back.  
I felt a shiver on my back.

"What is this..." i said looking at a picture with me, Carter, Orion and Sky.  
"It seems that we really knew eachother from before...and...me and you were childhood friends. I was still a kid, and you were still you." Sky said then traced her finger on the last picture of the album, it was her when she was older now. It was us on the tree-house back in the SkySphere dimension with goofy faces.

"Hey theres something written under the picture." i said and Sky gave me the book so i can read it "_Hey future Marshall, if it's Marshall then he wouldve probably lost this album forever so if you find it again which i doubt, i congratulate you. Man dude, isnt Sky wonderful? A whole album of us growing up together...it seems to pass by so quickly...i can't help but think she would just grow up some wings and fly away. Sure wish that wont happen, huh? Right now she's 20. God...i never thought she would be immortal. Even though ive been wishing for that but still she got to be immortal in such a cruel way. Hey Marshall, if youre really reading this now, i hope Sky's is next to you like she is with me now. If shes not then youre better off dead. Oh yeah, say hi to our mother._"

* * *

CONFUSED?! xD I watched that movie **HOTARUBI NO MORI E** which you should too.  
**Anywho...Review, Favorite and follow :D**


End file.
